Ferb Fletcher
Ferb Fletcher (born 1998) is the son of Lawrence Fletcher and an unknown woman, the step-son of Linda Flynn-Fletcher, the step-brother of Phineas Flynn and Candace Flynn and one of the two main protagonists of Phineas and Ferb. He is a British Fletcher child currently living in Danville and the best friend of his step-brother Phineas. He also has a crush on Dr. Doofenshmirtz' daughter Vanessa. He was born in England to Lawrence and an unknown woman sometime in the late 1990s. Sometime after this, his mother either died or left Lawrence and so after this Ferb and his father moved to America where Lawrence got married to a woman named Linda Flynn who had two children she had from a previous relationship, a daughter named Candace and a son named Phineas whom Ferb became friends with. Ferb rarely talks, saying only a few words and on some occasions a full sentence. However, despite his unintelligence, he can also be very smart. He is voiced by Thomas Brodie-Sangster. Personality Ferb is a very intelligent boy who rarely speaks (usually one line per episode), expressing himself in his actions rather than his words. His intelligence and skill are tested every day in his and Phineas' nearly impossible plans, and he always succeeds. Ferb does not show much facial expression and only occasionally smiles or frowns. He is very focused, but he has once been distracted from his goals after seeing Vanessa at Blueprint Heaven. Although very young, Ferb occasionally demonstrates a mindset that is more akin to a young adult than a child. This is demonstrated especially in the case of girls, even going as far as to say that he also takes part in these nearly impossible plans "...for the ladies." ("Thaddeus and Thor", "The Chronicles of Meap"). However, this doesn't stop Ferb from enjoying more juvenile activities. In addition, Ferb enjoys participating in unusual and/or downright eccentric activities or antics; such as doing dolphin style swimming in the sea ("Swiss Family Phineas") to going down a water-slide using butter as a lubricant ("Elementary My Dear Stacy"). Ferb also has a huge appetite and in "Lights, Candace, Action!", he reverts to a primal mindset when he hasn't eaten lunch. Although he rarely talks, Ferb demonstrates a wry wit ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "Let's Take a Quiz") and isn't afraid to speak his mind when it suits him ("Elementary My Dear Stacy", "At the Car Wash", "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?") He spoke the most frequently while he, along with Phineas and friends, were traveling around the world on the Summer Solstice ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") while his longest consecutive line was during the search for new pet Steve the Chameleon. ("The Lizard Whisperer"). Trivia *He is similar to Silent B, as both are geniuses who rarely talk. Category:Main Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Sidekick Category:In love heroes Category:Inventors Category:Genius Category:Singing Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Heroic Doctors and Scientists Category:Extravagant Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes